Aeveredir
Aeveredir Amaranth, '''known to few as '''Aeveredir Aerendyl, is a human character born in the village of Taverley and raised in the royal court of Varrock as Crown Prince. He was created by Justin during the winter of 2012. He is a member of the Aerendyl dynasty, former Lord of the Amaranth, former King of Camelot, and a descendent of the Seraph dynasty. Religiously, Aeveredir considers himself Godless, though he briefly converted to the Armadylian faith during the Bird and the Beast. He is a bastard son of Aldaren Aerendyl and a maiden of Taverley, whose ancestors were a ruling line of Crandorians before it's desolation. After the death of his elder brother, William, Aeveredir became the heir to Aldaren's fortune. At the dawn of the Sixth Age, Aldaren passed on the branding tool of the Amaranth and his amassed fortune over to Aeveredir. However, once Aeveredir reigned as King of Camelot, he renounced his inheritance and offered Alaerik as the heir. Aeveredir's name later resurfaces on the records following Edward's Crusade into Morytania and since has been lost. Personality Aeveredir can be described as reserved and lawful. Through the blood of his father, Aeveredir gained an ambitious conscience. Throughout most of his life, he's strived to retain more honor than Aldaren, though as he's been through so many unlawful situations, he may find it hard at times to stray from his father's path. Although Aeveredir remains loyal to his father, if it weren't for sharing the same blood, he'd have nothing to do with him. With the experience of a soldier and the blood of a commander, Aeveredir is dutiful to his own cause. When on the battlefield he displays brilliance, discipline, bravery, and calculating attacks, always tuning out his surroundings to focus on an objective. However, since he has served in many battles and suffered several critical wounds, he often finds it hard to continue battling, and must stop at times if he should live. Aeveredir is very loyal to the Myreque cause, using his personal wealth and status as a noble/royal to do what he can to help. Appearance & Gear Aeveredir has soft emerald eyes like his father and those before him. His hair is a bloody crimson red, usually messy and hardly touched. Since his becoming of manhood and the Morytanian crusade, Aeveredir has grown a scruffy beard and appears to be a seasoned warrior. The Amaranth branding is always boiled in his leather vests, near the right shoulder, and over his heart on his torso is a badge indicating his service to the Myreque as a supplier and smuggler. Next to his right eye and spanning from his right eyebrow to his jawline is a scar roughly three years old. He received it in a skirmish with a pack of werewolves, the same werewolf whose bones make up the crossbow, "Deicider". He is usually dressed in dark leather attire, and he always keeps his silver sickle sheathed at his waistline. A Brief History Aeveredir's history is very parallel to his father's. Having been raised briefly in the village of Taverley, his mother was a local druidess and healer of the town. She was a descendent of the Seraph family, a former ruling line of Crandorian's, who settled in the village after the destruction of their home. His father met the woman during his earlier journey's, and at the time of Aldaren's kidnapping of Aeveredir, he was the King of Misthalin. Therefore, the first records of Aeveredir's name can be found in the city of Varrock, where he was raised as the Crown Prince. As a political life never suited him, he later joined an envoy of Myreque recruiters, where a second mention of his name can be found in the Varrock archives. Aeveredir served for eight years in Morytania, acting as a ranger and smuggler for the Myreque. He began leading his own ranging parties when he came into conflict with the leaders over supplying the general populace of Vyre victims with weapons. At one point, Aeveredir captured the town of Canifis, holding it for several weeks in hopes of gaining reinforcements from Misthalin. This proved to be useless as his father, King Aldaren, had left Varrock completely bereft of wealth and the Worshippers of the Dragonkin invaded Misthalin from the north. Hearing of this, Aeveredir would soon spend the last years in Morytania, distinguishing himself as a soldier and combating the threat of House Drakan. His later accomplishments come after his servitude in the Myreque involve gaining a lordship several times, fighting alongside his uncle in the Battle of Asgarnia, and joining two knightly orders; both of which he'd later become the Grand Master. After a few years of becoming a seasoned veteran, Aeveredir settled in the region of Kandarin where he took up the leadership of House Amaranth and began plotting to restore his paternal bloodline to a throne. From the reign of King Oliver of Kandarin, Aeveredir's own records in Ardougne state that he was mentored by Oliver Cleeves and served as steward in Ardougne. This was before his departure for Morytania. However, since his retirement from the Myreque, he became the Baron of Sinclair in the northern Kingdom of Paixholm, serving under King Arthfael Olivriar. After the murder of Arthfael's successor, Queen Clarissa, and the brief reign of her consort, King Kazmir, Aeveredir took up the throne for himself. He is known in northern Kandarin for ushering in the Restoration of Camelot, a kingdom which continues to survive to this day, except ruled by the heir's of Clarissa Dayne. After the forming of the Agrevian Empire, Aeveredir sent his son to be fostered in the duchy of Lumbridge, that way he could once again serve on a crusade into Morytania. The former King began rallying his retinue and gathering support all across Misthalin before leading on into the land of the Vyres. Aeveredir led his own ranging parties ahead of Emperor Edward's crusade, attempting to lead on much of the enemy south so that the crusaders would be free to combat the north. In doing so, Aeveredir's entire group was destroyed, and he was lost in the swamplands just north of Burgh De Rott. Relations Father - Aldaren Mother - Bolynn Seraph Siblings - Morgan Lansing, William Cipya "Traven" (deceased), Brevalaer Aerendyl, Vaako Amaranth-Sicarius (deceased), Alaerik Amaranth. Aunts & Uncles - Lorelei Amaranth, Zaox Le'Gaunt (deceased), Domovoi Sicarius, Alexander Aerendyl, Aevan Aerendyl, Relius Grimdark (deceased), Darius Cross, Drazker Vekon III (deceased), and Tyrael Sicarius (cousin). Titles and Honours *His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Aeveredir of Misthalin. (former) *Sir Aeveredir Aerendyl, Grandmaster of the Order of Equilibrium. (acting) *Badge of the Saviour (awarded to men who display valor in the fight against House Drakan). *Lord Warden of Silvarea, Protector of the Refugees. (acting) *Sir Aeveredir Amaranth, Grandmaster of the Lux Veritatis. (acting) *Baron of Sinclair of the Kingdom of Paixholm. (extinct) *His Royal Majesty, King Aeveredir of Camelot. (former) Trivia *Aeveredir is partially named after his uncle, Aevan Aerendyl. *Though he grew up in Asgarnia and Misthalin, Aeveredir was able to learn Elven from his father and relatives. He speaks it almost fluently, and often considers working as an ambassador to Tiranwnn. *Though it isn't written in the history, Aeveredir was created Knight Margrave for the Order of Equilibrium and Steward of Ardougne. His father pushed him to secure a political career, which Aeveredir defied by taking his journey to Morytania. He denies any involvement in Ardougne politics, though he now considers himself the Grandmaster of the Order of Equilibrium. *Aeveredir is very familiar with the study of necromancy and practice of combat magick. The life of his father taught him the physical and mental abuse necromancy can affect on the user, therefore he refrains from it's use. *Despite Aeveredir's combat experience, he's nearly a seasoned fighter. Category:Godless Category:Myreque Category:Amaranth Category:Bastard Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Aerendyls Category:Misthalin Category:Kandarin Category:Ardougne Category:Royalty Category:Noble